A Valentine gift
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Its allmost Valentines day in Neopia and Buddy the Gelert and Half Pint the Bori want to find something that will make there girlfriends want to be with them forever. Along with Valentine will the three have a Valentines day to remember forever?


One day in Neopia two pets were wondering what to get their girlfriends for Valentines day.

"How about a rainbow plushie? Daisy loves rainbow toys right?" a white bori asked his friend a yellow gelert.

"Yeah but I've already got her every rainbow plushie I know of" the gelert replied.

"Well I don't know then Buddy only you know what Daisy likes" the bori said.

"I know Half Pint so what are you going to get Lilly?" Buddy asked.

"Well I've got her three red roses and a mysterious valentines card but I really want to get her a valentine plushie" Half Pint said.

Buddy almost chocked on the smoothie he was drinking "dude have you seen how much they cost I mean for a valentine plushie your talking what sixty to ninety nine thousand neopoints" Buddy said.

"I know but I've been saving up for the plushie" Half Pint said.

"Well I've got Daisy a heart swirl valentines card and a pink bori plushie" Buddy said.

"What the new one lucky she'll love that" Half Pint said.

"Yeah but I want to get her a petpet but I'm not sure what petpet Daisy likes" Buddy explained.

"Lets ask Valentine it's her day off she'll know what pet to get Daisy" Half Pint said.

"Lead the way" Buddy said.

The two walked into a quiet street in Neopia where Valentine a pink zafara lived.

"Morning boys" Valentine's owner called.

"Good morning Rainbow is Valentine in?" Buddy asked.

"Hang on I'll go get her" Rainbow said a few minutes later Valentine same out the door.

"Hey guys hows things going?" Valentine asked.

"Fine I need your help with something" Buddy replied and explained his problem to Valentine.

"So can you help?" Buddy asked.

"Of course I have more information on petpets in my room I'll get my books come into the garden" Valentine said.

The two made their way into the garden and sat down by the pond and Valentine came out carrying a very heavy looking book.

"Here we are a light summery on all the petpets of the world" Valentine said dropping the book down which landed with a loud thud.

"This is light?" Buddy asked.

"Well yes and no but this book contains every petpet known to neopets" Valentine said.

"Well Id better see what I can find Buddy said.

A while later Buddy looked up from the book.

"Well its either going to be a Manjeer or a Gathow" he said.

"Well the cheapest Manjeer I've seen on the shop wizard is twenty eight thousand neopoints but I've never seen a Gathow on the shop wizard before so id go with the Manjeer" Valentine said.

"OK Manjeer it is" Buddy said.

"Hey while we're there I can see the cheapest valentine cynbunny plushie they have"Half Pint said.

"Thanks Valentine... are you OK?" Buddy asked.

"Yeah its just that I've never really had a valentine before" Valentine explained.

"Oh, well you never know Valentine" Buddy said trying to cheer his friend up.

"Don't let me get in your way Buddy enjoy yourselves I'm just glad it only comes once a year" Valentine said.

"Sure?" Half Pint asked.

"Yeah don't worry" Valentine said smiling.

The two went to the shop wizard ang got their item.

"So how much did the plushie cost ya?" Buddy asked.

"Sixty six thousand nine hundred and ninety nine neopoints" Half Pint said.

"So how much you got left?" Buddy asked.

"One neopoint" Half Pint said.

"Ohhh just got it then" Buddy said.

"Yep I feel kinda bad for Valentine though" Half Pint said.

"Don't worry Half Pint I'm positive she'll find someone" Buddy said when they got back to Half Pints house the two put their gifts away.

A few days later Valentines day arrived and Buddy had come over to pick his stuff up.

"Thanks Half Pint I owe you big time" Buddy said.

"No problem I'll see you later" Half Pint said hurrying down the stairs when they met up with their girlfriends the two gave them their presents.

"Oh wow Half Pint you didn't have to get me this" Lilly a yellow Cybunny said hugging him tightly.

"Chocking not breathing" Half Pint said.

"Oops sorry" Lilly said letting go.

"_I wonder what Buddy got Daisy_" Lilly said to herself.

Meanwhile Buddy was about to give Daisy the petpet "here this is for you Daisy" Buddy said giving the white Acara her present.

"Awwww Buddy I love him" Daisy said looking at the petpet.

"What do you want to call him?" Buddy asked.

"Terence" Daisy said.

"I'm glad you like him" Buddy said.

Back in the petpet shop in neopia central a blue Tonu went over to Valentine.

"Hi Valentine" the Tonu said.

"Hey Dragon Soul you OK?" Valentine asked.

"Yeah I er got you these" Dragon Soul said giving Valentine three red roses Valentine went red she didn't know what to say.

"Thank you" she said.

"No problem but I think we should get to work before we get told off" Dragon Soul said.

"Yeah" Valentine agreed feeling like she was the luckiest pet in Neopia.

THE END


End file.
